Into Our Hearts: Book One - War of the Tribes
by DemeterAKADemi
Summary: CATS story . . . Well it's long and I can't think of anything.
1. AN:

AN: This story was written by my friend Leylyn in I. We started it about a year ago, maybe a year and a half . . . I'm not sure. Anyway, because I'm sure she dosen't want to get sued, and I'm sure I don't want to get sued, I guess I'm forced to write a disclaimer.   
  
Disclaimer: CATS blongs to Andrew Loyde Webber and T.S. Elliot. The characters in this story such as Munkustrap, Demeter, Macavity, Plato, Tumblebrutus, ect all belong to them as well. There are SOME characters that belong to Leylyn and myself, so please do NOT use these characters' without are permission. These characters' are the following . . .  
  
Niameh, Tanocore, Amenra *It's a planet! Jeesh! Talk about picky! We wont even let you steal are planets! ;)* Taife, *also a planet* any members of the Taife tribe, Leylyn, and Zarrall. I believe that's it, but please do ask us if you would like to borrow a character, place, tribe, ect. We, or at lest I lost a few brain cells thinking those names and places up! And trust me, I don't have many to spare! Anywho . . . Do you think I could get the record of longest author note: on www.fanfiction.net? Hmmmmm . . . *looks thoughtful. Soon after starts to get pelted with tamatos* ALL RIGHT, all right! Jeesh! Keep you whiskers on! *mumbles* Go and have seven different kinds of kittens why don't ya!?!? Now, that you've had enough of chit chat, please, read the story . . . which is rather long. Oh, and did I mention we've started a second book which means I'll be back with the authors note: . . . *sees the tamatos being taken out and runs for all shes worth* EEEEEEENNNNNNNJJJJJJJJJOOOOOOOYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Demeter & Niameh

Two young Jellicle queens were sitting quietly in a meadow near the Jellicle forest. They lived on a far away planet of half human Jellicles' called Amenra. They were excitedly chattering about the upcoming Jellicle Ball. And why shouldn't they be? This was to be a turning point in their lives. They would not only become full adults and members of the tribe, but would choose their mates' as well! The taller of the two kittens was Niameh. She was a cream colored kitten, with a broad black streak running from the length of her left shoulder, to the right side of her waist. She had a black colored left ear and a few orange spots mixed in with the cream coloring. She had a pair of dazzling green eyes that sparkled when she smiled. The smaller one of the queens was known as Demeter. She was as raven black, with golden lightning strips running up and down the length of her small form. She had an underbelly the color of new fallen snow. Her forest green eyes were masked by thick, black lashes. She had eyes that shined like stars in the night sky. All in all, these were by far the fairest queens in the tribe. But it meant nothing to them. Everyone assumed their likeness in beauty was why they were friends, but that was not even close to the truth. These queens had been born on the same day, and the first thing they each saw when they were able to open their eyes were each other. They grew up as sisters. They even held a blood ceremony were each pricked her small hand with her own claw, and joined the wounded fingers together to create an ever lasting bond of sister hood. At that moment the two blood sisters were talking about their toms to be. "Oh Niameh! Tumblebrutus! Really? Wow! I never even thought for a minute you had fallen for Tumblebrutus!" She fell into a fit of giggles as she watched Niameh blush crimson, and stared down at her small feet. "Alright! I told you who I want, so now it's your turn!" She said a bit too loudly. "Do I have to?" Demeter said once she had gained control of her self once more. "YES!" The other queen said, with hints of curiosity and impassion in her voice. "Oh alright. Plato." She whispered felling the blood rush to her face." "I knew it!" Niameh yelled. Her best friends head snapped up, and she put a hand over her mouth to try to stop the queen from spreading her secret around. Niameh said no more, for now she was having the giggling fit. "Well, I don't know!" Said Demeter with confusion in her voice, "It is three weeks until the Jellicle ball, and, well, um, I'm also trying to decide if I really want Plato or not." She said with discomfort in her beautiful voice. "Don't worry Demeter!" Her friend said, "I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes!" And with that, Niameh held out her hand, and Demeter took it gladly. They began their long walk back to the Jellicle lodging. Unknown to the young queens, two young toms stared at them through the brush, falling more and more smitten with them every time they laughed. 


	3. New Arrivals

The tall red tom was crouching behind a large brush along with his brother.  
His whiskers were twitching with excitement as he watched the two   
beautiful queens walking and laughing. His red fur was long and a bit   
unruly and his eyes were shining green. His eyes were focused on the   
small, black queen. She was the most wonderful queen he'd ever seen –  
the golden highlights in her fur and her slender figure was unlike anything  
the tom had ever caught sight of. And every time he heard her voice he  
felt lightheaded.  
  
The younger tom had his eyes trained on the taller of the young queens.   
He was smaller than his older brother and his fur was a mix of red and  
black. His black eyes seemed deep and thoughtful – quite the contrary  
of his usual, fun loving character. He was very taken with the light queen   
and he listened intently, trying to capture every word she uttered. To him  
the young queen seemed like a vision.  
  
The two toms looked at each other and the elder one spoke quietly, "let's   
reveal ourselves Tanocor. We can talk to them. It would such a waste to  
let them go without getting to know them."  
The smaller tom agreed and they quietly appeared from behind the bush.   
The queens had their backs turned and didn't hear anything, but then the  
large red tom stepped on a twig, causing it to break with a loud crack.  
Demeter and Niameh jumped in surprise and quickly turned to see if there   
was any danger. They saw the two toms and looked suspiciously at them.  
"Who are you?" Niameh demanded cautiously, trying to act all grown up in   
front of her best friend.  
Demeter looked at the red tom with apprehension, but also interest in her  
eyes. "Yes," she said, "we haven't seen you before. Where do you come  
from?"  
  
The red tom stared at Demeter with an almost dazed look on his face and  
his brother took it upon himself to answer. "My name is Tanocor," the  
black and red tom said, "and this is my older brother. His name is  
Macavity. And who might you be?"  
Demeter smiled shyly at Macavity and quietly answered, "I'm Demeter   
and this is my best friend Niameh."  
"Yeah, nice to meet you," Niameh added and sent a guarded look in   
Tanocor's direction.  
  
Macavity regained his composure and sent a dazzling smile at Demeter,   
showing off his sharp, white teeth. The small queen blushed and looked   
away.  
"Aren't you awfully far away from home?" Macavity asked, "a beautiful  
couple of kittens like yourselves should be protected carefully from any  
harm."  
"We know this place well," Niameh responded, "we can take care of  
ourselves."  
"Nevertheless, won't you allow my brother and I to walk you home?"  
Tanocor asked tentatively looking at the annoyed cream kitten before  
him.  
"Sure," Demeter answered, poking Niameh's back to keep her quiet,   
"we'd be glad to."  
  
The four cats had walked slowly talking about all sorts of things. At first  
Niameh had seemed irritated, but eventually she'd opened up a bit.  
Demeter had talked and laughed charmingly while sending occasional  
looks in Macavity's direction.  
  
Finally they reached the Jellicle lodge. Some of the other Jellicles were  
outside the lodge, playing or doing their daily chores. When the four cats  
approached, a young white queen and three young toms looked up from  
what they were doing. The queen waved cheerfully at the two queens  
and the strangers, but two of the toms – a red and white one and a white  
and brown one – looked suspiciously at the stranger toms and the third   
young tom – a gray and black tabby – looked at Macavity with pure hatred  
in his eyes. He ran towards the four cats and yelled, "Get away from our  
queens, you murderer."  



	4. New Friends, Old Hates

"Jellicles!", Macavity hissed a warning. Then, he pulled the young Demeter   
into his arms in a protective way. Tanocor, one who could usually hide his  
feelings very well, also hissed, and walked in front of Niameh. Both  
managed to block the young queens from any blows the would have other  
wise received, and managed to keep them selves upright, as the furious  
gray tabby lunged at them. He spun around, his eyes gleaming with hatred.  
  
"Are you daft?! I thought I said to hand over our queens!", he was   
practically roaring with fury.  
  
"These aren't your queens!", Tanocor spit at him, "And don't you every   
call my brother or me daft again!" His voice was full of venom and spite.  
  
It was Macavity's turn to speak. "Well Munkustrap. So wonderful to   
see you again. How are you and your Jell... tribe?", his voice was full of  
sarcasm, and fake interest.  
  
"Shut up!", Munkustrap snapped, "You have two members of are tribe,  
and I intend on getting them back!", Macavity and Tanocor's mouths   
dropped slightly at this. Macavity turned to Demeter, then back to  
Munkustrap, then once again back to Demeter. "Is it true? Are you really  
part of this, this, tri..." His voice was full of sadness, hate, and question.  
Tanocor was in turn staring at Niameh with a look of disbelief. "Demeter  
answered with a look of confusion on her lovely features, "Why yes. Is  
there something wrong? Munkustrap! What's going on?  
  
"This, these two are sons of a murderer! You two weren't born yet. They   
kept us at bay while the rest of their filthy tribe attacked ours!" He said  
with anger on his face, "Niameh! Demeter! Come away from those   
monsters!" Shouted an old queen, by the name Jellylorum. Niameh started  
to walk towards her tribe. She stopped. Started walking balk, then stopped  
again. She was terribly confused. Suddenly, a scream split the silence that  
had settled over the group. Unnoticed, two toms had come up from behind  
, and were springing upon the unsuspecting brothers. It was Demeter who  
had screamed. She knew who the toms were right away. Tumblebrutus  
and Plato! Oh why couldn't they just stay out of this! Macavity was still in  
a shock from this news, and didn't notice his younger brother trying to fight  
of their attackers. Plato lunged at the tom. The cut on his cheek got him   
back on track. He hissed furiously, knocking down the younger tom. The  
brothers fought side by side. None dared try to get in the fight until   
Munkustrap lost control. He yelled for the rest of the toms. Macavity and   
Tanocor turned around and sprinted away from them. Just before the  
disappeared, Macavity looked at Demeter, then said in a voice, dripping  
with poison, "I will return!" and fled the sight. Tanocor looked at Niameh  
with pleading eyes before joining his brother in a retreat.  
  
"Munkustrap!" Demeter shouted, "Plato, Tumble! What the heck is wrong  
with you? They were just nice enough to walk us home, then you had to  
pounce on them like a bunch of lions!" "Shut up Demeter!" Munkustrap  
said in a dark voice, "We have to hide you two! He'll be back! I know it!"   
Plato had come to put a hand on Demeter's arm, but she shrugged it off.   
She was surprised to find that she suddenly didn't feel as much pleasure in  
his touch. Niameh then spoke. "I will not hide! I'm almost a full-grown  
queen! I'm no longer a baby that can be pushed around! They were really  
very nice to us! The one named Tanocor was a gentlecat!"  
  
"So was Macavity!" Said Demeter. They were both very confused now.   
They didn't know what had come over them. They felt a strange urge to go  
see those mysterious tomcats again. "Demeter and I are going to go sleep  
now." Niameh said in a strange voice. Demeter lifted her eyebrow slightly   
at her friend but followed her quietly into the sleeping area. "What do you  
have in mind Niameh?" She asked. Niameh giggled with glee. "We are   
going to go visit our friends Macavity and Tanocor! We leave as soon as   
the rest fall asleep!" With that she turned around and feel asleep her self.  
Demeter, knowing she would be awake in time, curled up next to her  
friend, and fell asleep.  



	5. Betrayed

It was dark outside. A thick fog made the stars invisible and the moon only  
showed a small slice of herself. Nevertheless two young queens navigated  
the area with ease, their eyes being used to seeing in darkness. The rest   
of the tribe was sound asleep it seemed and Demeter and Niameh quietly  
walked towards the entrance of the Jellicle lodge.  
  
Suddenly Demeter stood still as if she was frozen on the spot. Niameh  
looked questioningly at her friend and Demeter put a paw over Niameh's  
mouth, gesturing her to be silent. Then she made a motion for the light   
queen to listen. At first Niameh couldn't hear anything, but Demeter led  
her towards one of the sleeping areas. Nervously they listened to the  
voices of the tomcats inside the shelter.  
  
"…Can't let those murderers roam about here."  
"I agree, but how can we find them? Besides we've got to be careful –  
it seems that they've gotten Demeter and Niameh on their side somehow."  
  
The two queens looked terrified at each other. The two toms they'd heard   
at first were Plato and Munkustrap, but they could hear comments from  
several other toms too. The voice of an obviously angry Tumblebrutus cut  
through the chatter of the other toms.  
  
"Careful? Demeter and Niameh will stay with the tribe, because they are  
Jellicles and therefore loyal to us. I say we eradicate those fiends.   
Amenra isn't even their planet; they should have stayed on Taife. Around   
here we'll show them no mercy."  
  
Niameh and Demeter both had tears in their eyes. They were torn   
between their loyalty to their Jellicle family and their sympathy for   
Macavity and Tanocor. To hear such hate from toms they'd grown up   
with was horrendous – and to think that just this morning they'd been   
chattering about, whom they wanted as mates when the Ball came up…  
  
Niameh silently signaled Demeter to move away from the shelter so they  
could go find the two mysterious toms, but suddenly a head poked out of  
the shelter. Pouncival looked suspiciously at them and then yelled at the  
other toms, "Niameh and Demeter are just outside. They're spying for the  
fiends."  
The two queens took off running as they heard quick footsteps and   
shouting behind them. They knew that they were in big trouble now.  
Having been caught listening they'd be labeled by the tribe as traitors  
and the Jellicles' hate for Macavity and Tanocor would now also be  
directed at them.  
  
Both queens knew that if they didn't find somewhere to hide soon, the   
toms would run them down. They held each other's hands as they ran, so   
they wouldn't get away from each other. Unexpectedly Niameh stumbled  
over a large trunk, lying on the ground and she pulled Demeter with her in   
the fall. Under the trunk had been dug a small cavity, probably made by   
some of the animals living in the forest. Demeter pointed to the cavity and  
both the queens squeezed themselves into the hole. Demeter put her arm   
and tail around Niameh to cover the other queen's light fur. They could   
barely breathe – partly because of the long run and the insufficient space  
in the cavity and partly out of fear.  
  
How long they'd been lying there neither of the two queens knew. The  
footsteps and shouting had stopped a long time ago, but they'd been afraid   
that the other Jellicles were trying to lure them out or that they'd return.  
Finally they gathered enough courage to come out. They looked at each  
other with miserable expressions. Their beautiful and usually well combed  
fur was covered with dirt and leaves and was all entangled.  
  
"We have no choice now," Niameh said, "We have to find Tanocor and  
Macavity."  
Demeter nodded tiredly and they trotted off, searching for the two toms.  
  
"Demeter! Niameh!" Two voices said behind them and they fearfully  
turned. Behind them stood Macavity and Tanocor. The two queens were  
exhausted, but gathered enough energy to run into the arms of the two  
brothers, who held them carefully, while looking worriedly at each other.  
  
Meanwhile back in the Jellicle lodge, all the Jellicles were preparing for an  
all out war. When the toms had discovered Demeter and Niameh 'spying'  
they were sure that their enemies were planning something. The older  
Jellicles were gathering the kittens and preparing to go into hiding and the  
other Jellicles were working on the defense of the lodge.  
  
Two of the toms were sulking around, helping where they could. Plato and  
Tumblebrutus had been so sure that these two beautiful queens were  
going to pick them for the Ball, but now they turned out to be traitors.  
They'd both vowed revenge on Macavity and Tanocor for luring away  
Demeter and Niameh and the other Jellicles had approved of this.  



	6. Macavity & Tanocore's Lair

Niameh was the first of the two queens to catch her breath. "They're   
planning an attack!"  
Tanocor, who was very worried and confused, gave the queen a look.   
"What? Who's attacking who?"  
Demeter spoke this time, "Our Jellicle tribe! They think you have drawn  
us to your side, and, and…" she broke down with sobs that made her  
whole body heave, but she managed to finish the sentence, "They think we  
are traitors, and have vowed revenge on you two!"  
At this, she fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably. Niameh also started  
to cry. The brothers looked helpless, guilty, mad, and sorry all at once.  
"Damn those..." Macavity was silenced by his brother's paw coming in   
contact with his mouth. He then gave his brother a look that said, "Mac  
just shut up, ok!" So he kept his mouth shut.  
Then Macavity remembered the two toms, who had tried to get Demeter  
and Niameh back that day. "What about those two toms?" he asked.  
"Plato and Tumble? They both are going to try to kill you. They think you  
have us!" Demeter suddenly stopped her sobbing. She then said,   
" I thought are tribe was always ready to listen. But they wouldn't. They  
just point at us like we just killed someone!" then she turned to Macavity,  
and said, "Do you know of a place we can stay?"  
He thought for a moment, and then answered, "Yes! You can stay with us!"  
  



	7. Friendship In Hate

The two queens lifted their heads as if on cue. They were unable to  
comprehend that these two stranger toms would help them when their  
own tribe rejected them.  
  
Demeter looked at Macavity, "You'll protect us? Even though you risk  
war with our tribe for our sakes?"  
  
Macavity crouched beside the small, golden queen. He put a gentle paw  
under her chin and smiled at her, "Of course we will. You two are very   
special to us. We'll help you."  
  
Niameh lifted her head from Tanocor's shoulder and smiled cautiously at  
him, "That's really nice of you."  
Tanocor gently squeezed Niameh's shoulders and held her close,   
"We'll have to do something to prevent the Jellicles from attacking."  
  
The four felines talked long about the Jellicles and finally Macavity   
suggested that the two young queens should go get some rest. He and  
Tanocor would talk to some of their supporters and find a solution.  
  
The two brothers showed the way to a large shelter, where their  
supporters were waiting and Demeter and Niameh were showed to   
a room, where they could rest. It was a nice, light room with blankets  
and pillows and there had even been prepared some food for them.   
They ate a little and lay down to try and get some sleep.  
  
"Niameh? Are you asleep?" Demeter inquired quietly and looked over at  
her best friend.  
"No, how about you?" The beige queen replied.  
Demeter giggled, "Silly, if I'd been asleep I wouldn't have asked you."  
She stopped laughing and her face took on a serious expression,   
"Seriously, Niameh. I want to know what's happening. How about we go  
find Macavity and…"  
"Tanocor," Niameh finished dreamily, "Demeter, what do you think abou  
t them? Macavity and Tanocor I mean?"  
"Macavity is so… wonderful. He's much different than these kittenish  
toms back with the Jellicles. Tanocor seems nice too… You like him,   
don't you?"  
Niameh nodded blushing and smiled at Demeter, who was blushing also.  
  
The two young queens agreed to find Macavity and Tanocor and ventured  
out into the halls. Again Demeter's good hearing helped them. She heard  
Macavity's voice behind a closed the door and the queens were about to  
knock on the door, when they heard Tanocor speak, "The Jellicles are  
now a risk to us and we have to do something."  
  
An unknown tom's voice rang, "But what about those queens, you've  
brought here? They're Jellicles as well."  
Macavity took the word, "They aren't Jellicles anymore. They were   
banished because they defended us."  
"We have to fight the Jellicles and defeat them entirely this time,"  
Tanocor said.  
  



	8. Fights & Dreams

At those words the two queens froze. They looked at each other with  
horror etched on their faces. They took a few steps closer to the tent so  
they could hear more clearly.  
  
"But when shall we attack sir?" the strange tom asked.  
"We attack at dawn tomorrow! Unasin, you gather the troops and take  
charge over them while me and my brother discuses this." Macavity  
ordered.  
  
Demeter and Niameh stepped back into the shadow as the young tom  
rushed out of the tent. As soon as he was gone Niameh pulled Demeter  
over to a clump of bushes, and began to speak in a harsh whisper.  
"Demeter! Demeter, we can't let them do this! No matter what our tribe  
has done! We just simply can not allow this to go on!" "Well what do you  
think we should do about it?"  
  
"I think we should sneak away and somehow warn our tribe!" Demeter's  
eyes hardened, and grew icy cold. "I say we just tell them what we think   
outright!"  
And with that, she turned on here heels, and went stopping off towards the  
tent.  
"Demeter, no!" Niameh shouted, but her young friend was determined.  
  
Macavity was standing with his back to the tents entrance, and did not she  
the young queen rush in like a torpedo, aiming straight for him. His brothe  
r turned in surprise when he heard his brother cry out in surprise.  
"What the hell!!" But he could not contain laughter at the site he saw  
before him. Macavity lay sprawled on the floor with a furious Demeter   
on top of him. His brother was struggling to get her off him.  
  
He couldn't resist some spirited words he had once heard. "Ah, come on  
guys. Get a room." and then, "Oh, that' not right." Demeter and Macavity  
both turned to him and said, "SHUT UP!"  
  
He jumped at their loud voices. "Gosh! I was joking! Why don't ya have  
seven different kittens over!"  
  
Demeter turned her attention back to her tom. "You will NOT go through  
with this war! I wont let you hurt our tribe no matter how much they hurt  
us! " By this time she had tears of sorrow running down he checks. She   
couldn't help remember how cruel and un-understanding they had been to  
her. Her strength was decreasing because of this weakness and he easily  
pulled her off of him. By the time Niameh entered, the tom and queen  
were in an embrace, and he was speaking softly two her.  
  
"What happened," she asked.  
Tanocor looked up and smiled at the sight of her. "Your sister's upset  
because we are going to war with your old tribe."  
"You can't!" she wailed, "Please don't do this! PLEASE!"  
"I'm sorry! We're going into battle tomorrow."  
"But what if you get hurt or even killed? I don't want that!"  
  
With that he stepped forward and placed a gentle kiss on her mouth.  
Demeter saw this, and started to laugh like a maniac. Macavity grinned  
at an evil idea, then leaned over and kissed Demeter. Her face turned as  
red as a beat. "Go back to sleep darling." Mavavity spoke to Demeter as  
if she was a child. "We don't want you to...." He laughed quietly, and   
Tanocor and Niameh looked over. Demeter had fallen fast asleep on   
Macavity's lap. He carried her to her sleeping quarters, and Niameh   
followed. She pretended to be fast asleep, but wondered what would   
become of her tribe. Demeter on the other hand was dreaming about   
Macavity. She giggled in her sleep, and her friend sighed, and smiled. She  
shook here head, and lay down to sleep.  



	9. On the Run

As the sun dawned, Niameh woke up, realizing with horror that the Jellicles  
would be attacked in only a few hours. She turned over and gently shook   
Demeter.  
  
"Hmm, Macavity," the black queen mumbled and turned over in her sleep.  
"Wake up, Demeter," Niameh whispered, "come on girl. We have to go."  
  
Finally Demeter opened her eyes and squinted at the cream queen. She  
had a smile on her face, but when she remembered what had happened  
the night before, her smile faded. She sat up in a rush, "The Jellicles!"  
"I know. We have to warn them quickly… before Macavity and Tanocor   
attack."  
  
The two young queens got up. They noticed the left over food from the  
night before and ate a bit, before they quietly sneaked out of their  
quarters. The halls were empty as the queens looked for the entrance.  
Suddenly voices could be heard, coming closer, and they hid behind a  
corner. A couple of toms walked by, talking about the attack. As soon  
as the toms had disappeared, Niameh and Demeter continued.  
  
Outside the sun was shining brightly, promising a warm day. The grass   
was covered with a fine sheen of dew and sparkled in the sunlight like  
crystals. A slight breeze played with the queens' fur as they took of in a  
run, hoping that nobody would discover their disappearance anytime soon.  
  
Macavity was in a good mood, when he woke up. Today he would fight   
the Jellicles, who had killed his father. He knew that his father had  
attacked the Jellicles, when he himself was only a small kitten. His  
father had never returned from the attack. Instead the other toms, who   
had been in the attack, had returned telling gruesome tales of the Jellicles.  
When Macavity had become old enough, he had taken over leadership of   
his tribe, just like his father had, back when he was still alive.  
  
The large red tom woke up his brother and when they'd eaten some  
breakfast, they decided to go and see, how the two queens were doing.  
The toms were talking, as they walked down the halls.  
  
"So Macavity," Tanocor said happily, "today is the day, huh?"  
"Yes. Today we fight the Jellicles… for our father."  
"And for Niameh and Demeter."  
"For them too," the ginger cat agreed, "They are wonderful. I can't  
believe that they're really Jellicles."  
"They're too good and beautiful to be Jellicles."  
  
The two toms knocked on the door and waited for a response. When   
nothing happened they knocked again and finally they cautiously peeked  
inside the room.  
  
"They're gone!" Tanocor exclaimed, while Macavity had already run out  
of the room to look for the queens. Soon it was obvious that the queens   
had left and all the cats started searching for them, while Macavity and   
Tanocor stayed back, waiting for news and hoping that the queens would   
return of their own will.  
  
"Just a little longer," Demeter panted as they ran up a hill. They would be  
able to see the Jellicle lodge when they came to the top of the hill.  
When they looked down at the lodge, both queens had tears in their eyes.  
So much had happened the last couple of days. They'd just been kittens,   
waiting for their Ball. Waiting to become adults, waiting to get mates and   
eventually kittens.  
Now they were chased by their own tribe, who thought they were traitors.  
Their rescuers were probably chasing them too, by now. It was a fine   
mess.  
  



	10. New Loves

Demeter and Niameh reached the Jellicles' tavern, and were shocked to  
find not a single Jellicle in sight. They heard noises from a hill beyond the  
tavern, and went to check it out. The older adults of the Jellicle tribe, toms  
and queens, were getting ready for a secret attack on Tanocor and   
Macavity.  
  
One thought ran through both queens' minds. But how could they know.   
They heard a voice they had only heard once before, but would know  
anywhere. It was the tom cat that  
Macavity and Tanocor had been making planes with.  
They heard what was said loudly, and clearly. "Ya! I'll give you the signal   
when they start down the road. I'll go back and get those two queens as  
bait! Mac and Tano are nuts over 'em!  
  
They saw Plato and Tumble grimace at the names. Demeter got a far   
away look in her eyes, then grinned evilly at her friend, right before she  
strutted out in front of all the Jellicles, and place a very passionate kiss  
on the toms lips. Her friend grinned, getting the drift of the plan. Demeter   
then ran out, grabbed her friend's hand, and ran back into the woods.   
There they could no longer contain their laughter. Both queens fell into   
each other's arms, laughing.  
  
They got up, and started to walk back, but ran smack into Macavity, and  
Tanocor.  
"Were the hell have you two been? We were worried about you guys!  
And what is so funny?" They quickly told them of their encounter with   
the Jellicles and the traitor, expecting to be punished as they used to, but  
were surprised when both just laughed.  
"You mean your not mad, and your not going to punish us?" Niameh asked  
confused.  
Tanocor's eyes narrowed slightly, then he asked, "What do you mean,  
punish you? What punishment did you use to get?"  
"Well, they used to take a wooden stick or a cane, and beat us until we   
told the truth, or at least what they wanted to hear. If they had caught us   
before, we would most likely be dead now.", Demeter answered, eyes on  
the floor.  
  
Macavity pulled her into a protective embrace, and Tanocor kissed away  
Niameh's tears, that were now flowing freely down her face. Demeter  
looked at Macavity, and started laughing,  
"You really should have seen the look on that toms face when I kissed  
him on the lips!"  
"Lips? " Macavity said, "It wasn't a very good kiss, was it?"  
"Not as good as this one!", Demeter said, kissing him very, very, very  
passionately on the lips.  
Tanocor laughed, and then said, "Get a room guys."  
Then Niameh joined in by saying, "Oh that's not right!"  
  
In response, Demeter and Macavity both began throwing mud at Tanocor  
and Niameh. They threw the mud back. They were having a blast until  
they heard some one scream, "GET THEM!" Demeter and Niameh knew  
that the 'get them' was aimed more at Macavity and Tanocor, then at   
them. They pushed the toms back, and started throwing stone's at them,  
trying to make them run. They did, just managing to grab the queens. It  
wasn't until too late they realized that Demeter was not with them.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Macavity screamed.  
  
They turned around to see what looked like a struggling Demeter in the  
arms of Plato. Suddenly Demeter went still, looked up at them and  
winked. Plato suddenly went flying into the pack of Jellicles behind him,   
and Demeter yelled, "Strike!"  
  
The four took off, staying out of harms way. *Later that night* Demeter   
crept into Macavity's room. She had a nightmare, and was too scared to  
care, whom she curled up with. She jumped up onto the bed between  
Macavity and Tanocor. They both woke up with a groaned as Niameh   
walked into the room. She laughed at the sight. Macavity saw Demeter  
and laughed, pulling her into a bear hug, which comforted her.  
  
She snuggled close to Macavity and fell asleep. Niameh slipped next to  
Tanocor, and they all fell asleep, happy.  
  



	11. Secrets Revealed

A couple of hours later, Demeter was awakened by a rustling sound. She   
opened her eyes slightly and squinted at Macavity. His face was only  
inches form hers and both his arms were tucked around her. As she  
turned, he sighed and pulled her closer.  
  
Beside the black queen lay Niameh, cuddled up with Tanocor, much the  
way Demeter and Macavity lay. Demeter grinned at the sight of her best  
friend.  
  
"How cozy!" A malicious voice exclaimed.  
  
Demeter looked up in shock as the three others began to wake up.  
Munkustrap was hovering over them, staring at them with cold gray eyes.  
  
Niameh gasped as she saw the young Jellicle leader and his companions.   
As Macavity and Tanocor woke up and realized the danger, Plato and   
Tumblebrutus pounced on them and held them down. Alonzo and Tugger   
roughly grabbed the two queens and yanked them away from the toms.   
Meanwhile Munkustrap, Skimbleshanks, Plato and Tumblebrutus were  
barely holding down Macavity and Tanocor.  
  
"Get off of me," Niameh sneered and tried to scratch Alonzo. He just  
laughed and hit her across the face. Demeter tried to kick Tugger, but to   
no avail. He too used violence to hold the young queen still. The two toms  
put up quite a fight, but the outcome was inevitably not in their favor.   
Admetus and Asparagus turned up with rope to tie the four felines and  
soon the Jellicles were dragging them off.  
  
Back at the Jellicle lodge, many of the Jellicles had already turned up to  
see the defeated toms. They cheered, as Munkustrap lead his fighting   
force into the lodge, dragging Macavity and Tanocor, who were  
unconscious. The Jellicles had beaten up the two toms, ignoring the cries   
for mercy from Demeter and Niameh. Alonzo and Tugger were carrying  
the two queens on their shoulder, as they had refused to walk voluntarily.  
  
The Jellicles scratched and kicked at the unconscious toms and sneered at   
the queens. The older cats had returned with the kittens, when they'd  
heard of the catch. Now the kittens curiously sneaked closer, wanting to  
see what was happening. The older cats pulled back the kittens,  
threatening them with a beating, if they didn't behave themselves. The  
kittens drew back, not wanting to attract any punishment. Two of the  
kittens sneaked forward, though. Etcetera and Jemima had joined paws  
and sneaked up to the two queens, who had been laid on the ground. They  
reached out to greet their friends, but Munkustrap saw them and took a   
swipe at them.  
  
"Is that the only way you know?" Macavity asked with venom in his voice.  
He had woken up in time to see the treatment, the kittens got. He fought  
furiously with his ropes, as did Tanocor, both wanting to get up and fight  
these Jellicles, who had hurt Niameh and Demeter so.  
  
The Jellicle toms grabbed the brothers roughly and threw them in an  
empty shelter. The young queens were taken to their own shelter, where  
some of the older queens of the tribe were waiting for them. Jellylorum   
looked spitefully at them, as they were pushed inside.  
"Well, well," she said, "I always knew you two would become  
troublemakers."  
The two other queens looked at Demeter and Niameh with compassion.   
Bombalurina and Tantomile had been much like the two young queens  
, when they were younger, but they had never had the courage to stand up  
to the tribe. Now they wanted to help Niameh and Demeter, but were too   
scared to act.  
  
Demeter and Niameh had been untied and left alone in their shelter. One  
of the toms was outside to guard them, but at least they could talk in peace.  
"We have to do something," Niameh said, her green eyes sparkling with   
anger.  
The black and golden queen agreed, "We must find some way to escape  
the tribe. I just can't see how to do that."  
  
Some commotion was heard outside and then a light voice, "Why don't  
you go and get some sleep, Alonzo. I will look after them."  
Alonzo said something incomprehensible and then left. A moment later,   
Bombalurina's head peeked inside the shelter.  
"Do you want to get out of here?" She asked with badly hidden fear in her  
eyes.  
The two queens jumped up.  
"What do you have in mind?" Demeter whispered.  
Now Tantomile peeked in too, "Come on. We've freed your toms.   
They're waiting outside. But hurry, or they'll notice us."  
  
The four queens quietly excited the shelter and sneaked across the lodge  
, heading for the entrance. When they were nearly there, Bombalurina  
turned to Tantomile, "Go back to Coricopat now. I'll handle the rest."  
The red queen turned to Demeter and Niameh, "She'll be having kittens  
in a short while. She and Coricopat might leave the tribe, and I'll go with  
them then."  
Tantomile smiled at the two young queens, took their paws and said  
goodbye. Then she sneaked back to her shelter.  
  
The other three continued out of the lodge, until they heard a piercing shout  
behind them. They turned and saw Tumblebrutus, "So you're leaving   
again, huh? And you, Bomb, you're a traitor too!"  
He jumped at the red queen and slashed her violently, causing her to fall to  
the ground, badly wounded. The two young queens tried to help, but the  
lodge was now buzzing with outraged voices, as the Jellicles appeared.   
Macavity and Tanocor ran into the lodge again, slashing down   
Tumblebrutus and assuming a fighting stance…  



	12. War

Demeter watched in horror as the Jellicles streamed out of the lodge. This  
was way over their heads, and they knew it. Suddenly the place was filled  
with Macavity's troops.  
  
Macavity, and Tanocor had pulled Tumblebrutus away from Bombalurina.   
Niameh quickly bent over the queen. Demeter watched nervously. When  
her friend lifted her face, and Demeter saw tears streaming down it, she  
knew her friend was dead. She almost started crying herself, but that   
sorrow was quickly replaced by anger. She was mad enough to kill.  
  
Her green eyes locked on Munkustrap. This was his fault. This had to be  
stopped, and she would stop it, even if it meant being killed in the process.  
She growled like a tiger, making all the Jellicles look up. Niameh was   
soon too filled with rage, only her eyes locked on Alonzo. The two queens  
roared, and pounced. Munkustrap and Alonzo never even saw it coming.  
Both were suddenly knocked down with enough force to break a leg, or in  
Munkustrap's case, a few ribs and an arm.  
  
Demeter's voice rang over the hillside, with such power that it demanded  
attention. "Listen now everyone. Don't you understand how stupid what   
you're doing is? Why are you fighting?"  
It was Niameh's turn to speak, and she had even more power in her voice  
then Demeter did. "You're fighting because you were told lies. You were  
told them so many times that you believed them. If you didn't you were  
beaten until you did. Macavity and Tanocor are fighting to revenge the  
death of their father. That is stupid in it's own way."  
She turned to Tanocor and Macavity, "Do you really think your father  
would want you dead?"  
The two brothers looked at each other.  
  
Demeter spoke again, "Maybe I can give you something to fight about!   
What would you do without your perfect little leaders?"  
Niameh looked at Demeter. She knew that right now, they were both very  
capable of killing Munkustrap and Alonzo. Demeter continued, "If I  
wanted I could simply slit dear old Munkustrap's throat right now!" In   
saying so, she brought her claws next to Munkustrap's throat.  
  
Too close for comfort. But then, with tears in her eyes, she brought her   
claws away, and instead pulled him up, and embraced him. When she  
stepped back, she spoke, "But I'm not like that."  
Niameh did the same, only she hugged Alonzo so hard, he grunted in pain.  
Demeter giggled.  
Demeter turned to the Jellicles, and said, "Who's with me?"  
  
Many of the Jellicles came over, and the few that didn't were forced to   
because of the large number. Niameh grabbed Tanocor's hand, and pulled  
him over to Alonzo. Demeter did the same to Macavity. Then, at the   
same time, they both said, "Kiss and make up!" They saw the horrified  
look on both faces of the leaders, and giggled. "You can just shake then!",  
Niameh said. They shook.  
  
A loud cheer flew up from both sides. Then they spread out to look for the  
hurt, or dead. Niameh found Tumblebrutus, dying, and delirious. When he  
saw her, he smiled and asked, "I love you! You love me too, right?" Not  
wishing to hurt him in his dying moments, she answered, "Yes!" He died  
with a smile on his face. Demeter found Plato already dead, yet wept   
over his body, and prayed he would make it to the Heaviside. Then both   
queens looked at their toms. They ran up and kissed them.  



	13. Epilogue: When All Seems Lost, There is ...

Epilogue:  
  
The trust between the Jellicles and Macavity's tribe wasn't easily   
accomplishable. Both sides had lived with the hate and the tales of horror  
for many years, and especially to the older cats, it was difficult to accept  
the old enemies as newfound friends.  
  
Munkustrap and Macavity had established a fragile bond of tentative trust.  
They had discovered, how alike they were. Both were strong leaders,  
who cared for their tribes, and both were too stubborn for their own good.  
  
The kittens and younger cats on both sides, however, were quick to  
establish strong bonds of friendship. They were too young to remember  
the horrifying war so many years ago, so they didn't harbor the hate, like  
so many of the elder cats did.  
  
A joint Ball was held for both the Jellicles and Macavity's tribe to   
strengthen the new relationship. Demeter and Niameh were the only   
Jellicles this year to ascend to adulthood, but a young queen from   
Macavity's tribe was their age, and she too had her ceremony.  
As the three young queens stepped up to perform their dance, nobody  
was surprised, as Macavity and Tanocor sneaked up to dance with each  
their queen. Niameh and Demeter looked happily at each other and joined  
their toms.  
A hesitant Pouncival crept up to the other young queen with a questioning  
look on his face. He had taken a strong liking to the queen and hoped tha  
t she hadn't chosen anyone in her own tribe. To his vast surprise, she  
smiled at him, before she took his paw.  
  
A few months later, Demeter visited Niameh's shelter. The two queens  
were now living in each their shelter with their mates. Demeter was  
positively glowing, when she entered her friend's home. She hugged the  
cream colored queen, bubbling with joy.  
  
"What's happened?" Niameh laughed and looked at the black and golden   
queen, "You seem so happy today."  
"I think… Macavity and I, we're…" She grinned widely, "We're having  
kittens!"  
"You are? That's wonderful!" The two queens hugged again.  
  
When the time came for Demeter to give birth to her kittens, queens from  
both tribes were helping her deliver, while Macavity was pacing outside,   
waiting to hear what happened. Niameh was by her friend's side, trying to  
help. This was difficult, though, as she herself was expecting kittens   
within a month. She held Demeter's paw, as the young queen pushed and  
finally delivered a beautiful kitten.  
The kitten looked very alike her mother. It was a tiny, black kitten. She  
had golden lightning stripes at her sides and from her father she had  
inherited the red highlights in her fur.  
Some of the queens were nearly weeping with joy, as Demeter was handed  
her kitten and Macavity came in to see his mate and newborn daughter.  
  
Life was good for all the cats, inhabiting Amenra. New kittens were born,   
who would never know hatred or fear. And the two tribes had finally  
learned the meaning of trust.  
  



End file.
